


Creepy Household

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Oneshot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Elizabeth Pond is with the FBI's BAU, working on a case in Idaho. Dr. Spencer Reid/OC Female Oneshot/Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creepy Household

Agent Elizabeth Pond shifted in her seat, feeling incredibly…uncomfortable. It felt like she was exposed from all angles, and she was. She had picked the worst spot to work in this creepy house but moving meant being distracted by picking up all her things and that would give any serial killer or creepy old guy the opportunity to hurt her.

Where was she? The Klingson house in Idaho, home of the suspected rapist and murder, Joe Klingson. Who was with her? No one. The rest of the team decided to leave her on her own, not knowing of her fear of the dark. Elizabeth knew it was irrational but it was creepy.

She sighed as she heard the old house creak with the spring breeze outside, biting down on her lip nervously. Pond quickly took out of her phone as a louder creak arose, making her jump out of her skin. She called Morgan, who was with Reid at Klingson’s job, “If you guys wanna hurry up…that’d be great.” She started with.

“You know Klingson not gonna go back there right? He’s too organized for that. Besides, he cleaned out most of the house besides all the boxes and everything, he’s probably making a run for it” Derek responded, and Elizabeth could almost see that cheeky grin on his face. Wow, so helpful, Pond thought to herself.

“Logically, he might not come back. Ignoring that, I’m sitting in the house of a suspected murder and rapist, with a flickering light over my head, and no back up. WHAT IF I DIE?”

“You’ll be fine, Pond, calm down. You’re making your boyfriend worry.”

“I don’t have a boyfriend. Sorry to break your heart by denying you my love.”

“Aww sweetness, don’t be like that, we have such a special connection-”

“Could you stop flirting with her and just get in the car?” Reid snapped simply.

“Wait, I’m on speaker phone?” Elizabeth laughed. “What’s wrong with a little flirting, Doctor?”

“Nothing.” Came the mumble response.

“He’s just mad cause you’re not flirting with him.” Morgan laughed loudly.

“Oh that’s where you’re wrong, honey. Cause I’m secretly always flirting with him. He just doesn’t know it and you’re too big headed to see I like him and not you.” Elizabeth giggled, a smile on her face. Just talking to these two made her forget about the creaking of the house and the fact that Klingson could hide behind any of these boxes or walls and kill her.

There was a pause after her comment and she laughed harder. “How hard is my Doctor blushing for me?” She teased.

“Like a tomato.”  Morgan called. “We’re pulling up into the drive way now, hun.”

“Alright, I’ll meet you-”

“Elizabeth, I thought you said there wasn’t anyone with you.” Reid stated quietly.

“There isn’t.” She frowned tightly, hearing the panic in his voice.

“Whose car is in the driveway then…that’s not FBI or police…” Morgan stopped and Elizabeth could hear the sound of them jumping out of their seats.

Elizabeth swallowed hard, hearing the creaks of the floorboards somewhere behind her. She had heard them during the call but ignored them, labelling them as just the house being creaky…But now he was in the house…and he was almost right behind her.

“What’re you doing in my house, pretty one?” Came the wheezy high voice of one Joe Klingson.

Elizabeth stood up and went to grab her gun but, facing him, she saw that he had a large butcher knife in his hands, ready to throw.

“Tsk tsk tsk…Do you think you can grab that gun before I throw the knife? Feisty aren’t you…Not usually my type but oooh you’ll be fun to play with. FBI agent Elizabeth Pond… Now how’d a girl get into such a powerful position?” He purred, his eyes widening with a sort of lust that made Elizabeth’s body shiver, and not in a good way.

“You’ll never take me. I’d rather die than be around you for long.” Elizabeth glared at him, her voice steady but she felt all shaky.

“Feisty…I’ll have to change that. Submissive scum are always the best.”

“DROP THE WEAPON!” Morgan’s loud voice came through the doorway on the left of Klingson.

“Oh look ‘it’ has a friend…” Klingson’s smile widened into a terrifying one. “Maybe he can watch ‘it’ die.” The knife was raised, ready to be thrown and Elizabeth felt time slow down. All she saw was a quick movement from behind Klingson and gasped when she heard a gunshot. She ducked down as a reaction, but not before she had felt the blood splatter on her clothes.

“Elizabeth…Elizabeth, are you okay?” The voice was so soft…so distance. Where was she? She frowned tightly, looking around slowly, realizing that she was on the edge of an ambulance.

Agent Pond looked up at the people who were standing in front of her, blinking slowly. The whole team was standing there, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

“I’m fine.” She stated quietly, clearing her dry throat and immediately getting a cup of water shoved into her hands. It was only then that she realized her hands were shaking…her whole body was shaking.

“He’s dead, sweetheart, promise.” Morgan whispered softly, touching her cheek and making her flinch. “Dr. Spencer Reid’s first kill…He saved you, baby doll.”

Elizabeth blinked again; swallowing hard as she slowly took a sip of her water. “Take as much time as you need.” Hotch told her and she nodded slowly. He and David Rossi gave her little hug squeezes before going to their car to do their report. Morgan reached over to give her a hug, kissing her forehead while JJ kept asking if she was alright or if she needed anything. It was only when they left to talk to the police officers when Elizabeth realized that Reid was staring at the floor.

“I’m so sorry you had to do that for me…” She whispered quietly. Reid looked up and moved over to sit next to her. “You killed someone…I’m so sorry.”

“He killed 5 girls and almost killed you.” Reid’s voice was soft almost gentle. “I didn’t hesitate because I knew what he would’ve done to you, Elizabeth…I couldn’t lose you.” He added, looking down almost nervously.

Elizabeth looked up at him curled up to his side, nuzzling into his neck. “Doctor Spencer Reid…If I had died before you guys had gotten there…I never would’ve gotten to tell you I love you.”

Reid swallowed hard, looking at her in confusion. “Well…we’re a team…a family.” He coughed awkwardly.

“For a genius, you really are dumb.” Elizabeth laughed slightly, looking up at him. “I meant…I _love_ you.” She whispered, realizing how short life could be and bit down on her lip hard as she tried to make a decision.

Spencer swallowed hard and shifted, Elizabeth reaching up and pressing her lips on his.

“E-Elizabeth…I saved your life, you’re going through a stage of panic…” He stammered in between the kisses.

“That would make more sense if I hadn’t loved you since that dinner party with Will and JJ that I invited you to.” She whispered, watching his eyes. “If you don’t feel the same, it’s okay to say so. I just didn’t want to go through life not knowing.” She admitted, blushing a little.

Reid looked down shyly. “It’s not that I don’t feel the same…I-I do…I just don’t see why you’d pick me…I thought Morgan and you-”

“Morgan’s sweet…handsome…funny…but he’s not my type. I like the adorable, geeky, smart, ramble about the origin of a name sort of boy.” Elizabeth smiled up at him; giggling when his cheeks reddened even further and his lips broke into a smile.

“Then let me redo that first kiss…” He murmured, moving over and tilting her chin up, kissing her passionately and deeply.

“Hotch owes us $30 bucks each.” JJ grinned, nudging Morgan’s arm and nodding towards the couple kissing on the ambulance.

Morgan chuckled, seeing the two. “Lover boy finally won…”


End file.
